


Infatuated

by aradiamegiido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradiamegiido/pseuds/aradiamegiido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble for the pairing Miracle Whip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuated

“You’re motherfucking beautiful, sis, you know that?”

Aradia’s cheeks slowly filled itself with the color of her blood as she cleared her throat and waved a hand dismissively. “Gamzee, that’s irrelevant to what I’m talking about; focus, will ya?”

He chuckled softly and cocked his head to a side in an innocent fashion. “I am, but how can a motherfucker do so when you’re so damn distracting with your cute face?”

“Shhhh!” She placed one of her index fingers on his warm lips, trying to look annoyed, but failing. He responded to the gesture by slipping out his gray tongue and giving her finger a quick lick. She yelped and pulled back, making him laugh.

“See what I mean?”

“You’re the one distracting yourself!” she huffed, wiping her slightly wet pointer onto her skirt. “Can you just listen for just one more minute and then you can do whatever you want?”

His eyes gazed upward for a bit, his face placid before he looked back at the young Aries and nodded with a soporific smile. “Alright, ghost babe; one more minute.”

She sighed and smiled a bit. “Good. So, Odysseus stays with Circe for a year, and if I recall correctly, they slept together.” She laughed softly and shook her head. “It’s ironic, really, because so many men tried to swoon Penelope and never once did she give in! Anyways, he asks the witch if there’s a way back to Ithaca-”

Aradia continued with telling the story, her mind absorbed with the famous epic, The Odyssey. Gamzee’s eyes were trained on her face, noting that her eyes were filled with excitement while her hands danced along with the words in the air. He sighed and tuned out of the story. As fascinating as it was to hear about the guy that slept with two powerful ladies and had adventures one would be jealous of, the highblood preferred to admire the rustblood next to him.

She wore her usual outfit along with a piece of clothing that assured him that she was his; his black hoodie with his zodiac symbol imprinted on the front. It was a bit big on her, passing her waist and wrists, but she seemed perfectly fine by it.

Earlier that evening, the two had walked out of the movie theater, after seeing The Book of Life, and the cold weather shocked both of them as they were promised by the weatherman that it’d be nice and warm. Luckily, the clown had his hoodie with him and offered it to her which she gladly accepted it. Ever since the blackness took over the sky and stars bleached it here and there, she hadn’t taken it off; not like Gamzee was cold or anything, he was just curious whether she would claim it as her own or not.

“And you’re not listening again, right?” her voice shattered his thoughts as he felt himself being claimed by reality again.

“Sorry, ghost sis. I tried, I really motherfucking did.” The Capricorn said. Then he gestured to his phone which had the screen lit up, displaying a time. “Besides, one minute did pass.”

Aradia glanced at it, looked at his face, and then rolled her eyes before sighing in defeat. “I guess it did…too bad, since I was getting to the good part.” 

“Pfft, I’m already at the motherfucking good part.” Gamzee placed a hand on one of her thighs and leaned his face closer to hers, just inches apart from touching.

Her face once more bloomed to the color he adored and her eyes, feeling her bloodpumper tighten and body temperature rise up. “R-really?” He nods. “O-oh.”

The highblood tilted his head once more and spoke softly, “I won’t kiss you if you don’t want to. A motherfucker doesn’t want to upset something as gorgeous as you.”

The lowblood blinked at him, feeling herself slowly cool down. It wasn’t like this was her first kiss, but it was her first kiss with Gamzee. Not only was this going to light up fireworks in her, but it was also going to alert other trolls, specifically the highbloods. If someone found out one of the higher bloods were dating a lowblood such as Aradia, their reputation would be ruined and they would no longer be respected as they should be. Which, the young Aries brought up to the Capricorn when he had asked her out a week ago. He was quiet for a bit before responding that he couldn’t give a fuck about what others said and that blood color didn’t matter.

Everything is going to be alright she thought. Gliding both of her hands up to his face and caressing his cheeks in them, she closed the space between them and settled her lips on his, making sure their teeth didn’t clash. 

His eyes widen, his body freezing for a moment, before he retaliated by pressing his lips back and snaking his tongue between her parted mouth. Both of their eyes drifted to a close and it felt like an eternity before Gamzee pulled back, gasping for air. Aradia panted, her face flushed which matched her matesprit’s.

“Wow…that was motherfucking wicked, sis,” Gamzee pronounced, giving her an awkward smile as he pressed his forehead against hers, “where did you learn how to be such a miraculous kisser?”

She laughed, breathless, and shook her head. “That was all you.”

“Nah, cutie, it was you.”

“Care for round two to find out?” she asked, giving him a mischievous grin.

Her words made the Capricorn’s body feel warmer than it was before as he replied with the same grin and a nod. “With motherfucking pleasure, baby girl.”


End file.
